The Young Flame Strikes Back!/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Young Flame Strikes Back! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *'Narrator:' We find our heroes on Akala Island at Kiawe's sprawling family farm. Where Pokemon live the slow and simple life. *'Kiawe:' There. I should do it for now, huh. *'Mimo:' Kiawe! *'Kiawe:' Hey, what's up, Mimo? *'Mimo:' It's Marowak again! *'Kiawe:' Not again. *(Cut to Marowak was trying to communicate Tauros, but then another one smack away and then the other one hits it with it's hind feet as the pack of them continues to attacking him) *'Kiawe:' I get that you want to train and get stronger, but you won't just learn. *( *'Kiawe: '''What you think you're doing? *- *- *(Herdier barking at *'Viren:' Now this place truly is the middle of nowhere. *- *Kiawe: *Viren: *Kiawe's Dad: *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Mudbray *- *- *- *- *(A shadowy Pokemon who protect and guard Kiawe's farm dislike the greedy men.) *- *- *- *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Adventures opening plays) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Young Flame Strikes Back! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Kiawe's Dad: *Kiawe: That guy! (Growls in anger) *(At the Pokemon School) *'Mallow:' What could be wrong with Kiawe? *Lillie: Perhaps he had a fight with a little sister. *'Ash Ketchum:' Alola! *'Rotom Pokedex:' Alola! *'Goku:' Good morning class! *'Mallow:' Alola! Good to see you. *'Li Showron:' Is something wrong Kiawe? *'Doraemon, Noby, Sneech, Sue & Big G:' Alola. *- *- *(Kiawe is furious about the situation happening around his family's farm) *- *- *Ash Ketchum: What's up with Kiawe? *- *- *Viren: No deal! I get to do whatever I want with my land! If you don't like it, then sell your place and get out! *- *- *- *- *'Jaden Yuki:' That's terrible! *'Ash Ketchum:' (Frustrated) I don't like him. *'Bulma:' I agree with you Ash that guy in Rainbow Heaven is nothing but a jerk! *'Chi-Chi:' Yeah he should be ashamed. *- *- *- *- *'Kiawe:' But isn't there a way to stop this guy from trying to destroy my home? *'Littlefoot:' There is the only one who can stop Viren from destroying Kiawe's home. *'Ash Ketchum:' Who? Wait a minute! I think I know who you're talking about! That's gonna be Doc! *'Littlefoot:' Correct. *'Kazu Shioda:' Who is this Doc guy? *'Littlefoot:' He's the lone dinosaur. *'Guardromon:' The lone dinosaur? *'Agumon:' We never met him before. *Jaden Yuki: Yeah me neither. *'Tai Kamiya:' Same here. *'Lillie:' I never met him. *'Kiawe:' Me too. *'Lana:' Same here *'Mallow:' Same goes for me. *'Sophocles:' Tell us everything about this "Lone Dinosaur." *Ash Ketchum: Let's tell them a whole story about Doc. *Littlefoot: You got it Ash. *(The Lone Dinosaur song starts) *'Littlefoot' *Long ago on a mountain tall a mighty egg was lay. Burned by light of the circle bright and cooled by the forest shade. *'Ketchum' *Then one stormy evening when icy rain did pour out of the egg appeared the leg of the Lone Dinosaur. *'Littlefoot' *His neck was long and limber his shoulders broad an lean his eye was high as mornin' sky and his vision it was keen *'Ketchum' *He wandered strong and silent across the valley floor and everybody called him the Lone Dinosaur *'& Littlefoot' *Dinosaur! *'Littlefoot' *His tail was swift as lightning *'& Littlefoot' *Dinosaur *'Ketchum' *His heart was brave and pure *'& Littlefoot' *Dinosaur *'Littlefoot' *Whenever times were frightening call his name and he'd be there for sure Lone Dinosaur! *'Ketchum' *One day when he was roaming alone out in the west. A vicious pack of Sharpteeth came and gobbled up his nest *'Littlefoot' *He tracked that pack of varmints and fought them by the score. He left them lying toothless. *'Kanbara' *Toothless *'& Littlefoot' *And he gave a mighty roar *'Heroes' *Dinosaur! *'Ketchum' *He promised his protection *'Heroes' *Dinosaur! *'Littlefoot' *To the helpless and the poor *'Heroes' *Dinosaur! *'& Littlefoot' *Whenever there was danger They'd never be denfeseless anymore *'Littlefoot' *This he swore *'& Littlefoot' *The Lone Dinosaur *'Heroes' *Dinosaur! *'Orimoto' *His tail is swift as lightning *'Heroes' *Dinosaur! *'Kamiya' *His heart is brave and pure *'Heroes' *Dinosaur! *'Petrie' *Whenever times are frightening he'll be there to fight the carnivore *'& Littlefoot' *The Lone Dinosaur *'Heroes' *Yee-haw! *(The song ends) *'Li Showron:' So this Doc guy is the lone dinosaur right? *'Littlefoot:' That's right, Li. *'Mimi Tachikawa:' I can't wait to see him. *Palmon: Me too. *'Kiawe:' Then we must bring him to Alola so he can help us out! *'Littlefoot:' Right. We've got to call him. *King Kai: Leave everything to me Littlefoot. *Sophocles: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Freakazoid: Alright let's move it out. *(They go to Akala Island) *Kiawe's Mom: *- *- *- *(Cut to King Kai looking around and then he found Doc) *King Kai: I found him. Doc *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Pikachu saw Bruce Banner and Jennifer Walter known as She-Hulk are walking by then he petted Ash's shoulder.) *Ash Ketchum: What is it Pikachu? *Pikachu: Pika Pika! (He pointed at Bruce and Jennifer are here.) *Ash Ketchum: Huh? (He saw Bruce and Jennifer are already here.) Bruce! Jennifer! *Bruce Banner: Hey Ash! (He hug Ash) Good to see you again Ash. *Ash Ketchum: Good to see you too Bruce. *She-Hulk: Hey Ash long time no see. *Ash Ketchum: Hi Jennifer or should I say the She-Hulk you still are tall,lean... *She-Hulk: (Laughing) And evergreen. *Emerl: Hey Ash who are they? *Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah Bruce and Jennifer I want you to meet all my best friends Emerl,Tai,Davis,Takato,Takuya,Marcus,Mikey,Taigu,Littlefoot,Yugi,Jaden,Ryo,Bloom,Dan,Sakura,and my master Goku. *Emerl: Hi Bruce and Jennifer I'm Emerl nice to meet you. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Pikachu hears something) *'Ash Ketchum:' What is it, Pikachu? *(The heroes sees Doc) *'Littlefoot:' Doc! You're here! *'Doc:' Hello, kid. Good to see you again. *Ash Ketchum: Hey Doc, long time no see. *'Doc:' Hello Ash, it has been a long time. *- *- *'Doc:' And who is this new friend of yours? *Emerl: Hi Doc, I'm Emerl. I'm Ash's best friend and the leader of the SUPS1. *Tai Kamiya: Nice to meet you Doc my name's Tai and this is my sister Kari. *'Kari Kamiya:' Hello. *'Tai Kamiya:' These are my friends from camp. I like you to meet Sora. *Sora Takenouchi: Nice to meet you Doc the Lone Dinosaur. *Tai Kamiya: And the self proclaim known as Matt. *Matt Ishida: No autographs please. *Tai Kamiya: And this is Joe. *Joe Kido: I'd shake hands if you have any. *Tai Kamiya: That's Mimi. *Mimi Tachikawa: *Tai Kamiya: *Izzy Izumi: *Tai Kamiya: *T.K. Takaishi: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Doc:' And who are you? *'Kiawe:' My name is Kiawe. *'Doc:' So what's going on around here? *'Kiawe: My farm almost been sold by that greedy man named Viren.' *'Doc: I see don't worry Kiawe I'll help you to save the farm.' *Kiawe: Thanks Doc. *- *- *- *- *Sakura Avalon: Wanna do running exercise Eevee? *(Eevee nod) *Sakura Avalon: Okay then. Ash, Eevee and I are going to play. *Ash Ketchum: Okay Sakura, don't go to far. *(Sakura and Eevee runs off) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Kiawe: Okay, this way, everyone! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Electivire! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: What's going on? *- *- *- *- *Jaden Yuki: Who's that Pokemon? *Rotom Pokedex: Electivire, the Thunderbolt Pokemon. An Electric type. When Electivire gets excited, it beats its chest, which creates electrical sparks and sound of thunder. *- *- *'-''' * - *- *- *- *- *- *Kari Kamiya (Season 2): Oh no Turtonator got hit! *- *- *- *- *(A shadowy Pokemon appear revealed Alex's childhood friend Whismur has evolved into Loudred.) *Viren: What in the world is that? *- *- *- *- *- *Rotom Pokedex: Loudred, the Big Voice Pokemon. A Normal type and the evolved form of Whismur. Loudred shouts at such volume that it temporarily deafens itself. The sound waves it produces can knock down a wooden house. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Later that night) *- *- *- *- *'Sakura Avalon:' Where did Doc get a scar on his eyes? *Littlefoot: He was attacked by Sharptooth. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Later that morning) *- *Viren: *- *- *- *Kiawe: *Li Showron: I'll battle with you Kiawe. *Chazz Princeton: Yeah me too, time for those punks a lesson. *Kiawe: Thanks guys. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Uh Viren you really you shouldn't done it because my friend Bruce gets mad he became your worse nightmare. *Bruce Banner: (angry) He's right Viren cause I'm...(Bruce Banner transformed into Green Hulk.) *Green Hulk: Hulking out! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Li Showron: You can do it Shinx I know you can. You have to defeat Viren and save Kiawe's farm! Do it! *(Shinx stands back up and start roar and began to evolve.) *She-Hulk: Uh-oh time to bail this bad guys. *Kiawe: What's happening to Shinx? *Ash Ketchum: It looks like Shinx is evolving. *She-Hulk: Yep his Electivire are really big trouble if you mess with the wrong little wildcat. *(Shinx evolves into Luxio) *'Li Showron:' You evolved into Luxio! *Goku: A Luxio wow he's mighty. *Nemus: And he's stronger too. *Tecna: Now he's finally met his match. *Rhinox: Yep! *Kento Rai Fang: Who's that Pokemon? *Rotom Pokedex: Luxio, the Spark Pokemon. An Electric type and the evolved form of Shinx. A powerful electric current arcs between Luxio's claws, making it a dangerous opponent in battle. They form small groups and live together. *Baron Leltoy: (exciting) Wow a Luxio how cool is that. *Cheetor: Yeah! *Gatomon (Season 2): Go get that Electivire Luxio! *Li Showron: You ready Luxio? *(Luxio nod) *Li Showron: Alright Luxio use Iron Tail! *(Luxio use Iron Tail as a new move and hit Electivire really hard.) *Viren: (shocked) What!? *Syrus Truesdale: Alright his Luxio learn to use Iron Tail after it evolves. *- *- *- *- *Kiawe: *- *- *- *Joe Kido: Electivire is unable to battle. Marowak,Luxio,and Armed Dragon lv7 wins which means the victories goes to Kiawe, Li Showron, and Chazz Princeton. *Kiawe: Now keep your word. Leave our farm alone! *Viren: *- *- *(The bulldozers appears) *- *- *- *- *Viren: Get them! *(The bulldozers tries to get through the heroes, but Doc knocks them all down with his tail) *- *(Doc angrily glares at Viren and his henchmen) *'Viren:' (Chuckles nervously) Nice dinosaur. *'Doc:' I am not your pet! *(Doc smack Viren with his tail) *- *- *'Bloom:' Come girls time to teach Viren and his company a lesson. *'Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, & Aisha:' Magic Winx Believix! *(Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, & Aisha transform into Believix form.) *Ash Ketchum: Hulk time to smash the bulldozers. *Green Hulk: Yeah! Hulk smash! *(Hulk smashes the bulldozers *- *Alex: You want help them too Loudred? *(Loudred nod) *Alex: Alright *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Officer Jenny: President Viren of Rainbow Happy Resorts? I have a warrant for your arrest for filing counterfeit paperwork! *(Viren and his men tries to escape, but the police car and Littlefoot's grandparents blocked them) *- *- *(Viren and his men are under arrest) *- *Kiawe: Thanks Doc for saving my family and the farm. *Doc: Your welcome, Kiawe. You and your Marowak are strong together. *Kiawe: Thanks *Doc: Good luck kid. *(Doc leaves) *'Littlefoot:' Bye. *'Sonic:' Cheer up, Littlefoot. I'm sure we'll run into him again. *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah. You'll see. *- *- *(Green Hulk transform back to Bruce Banner) *Ash Ketchum: Bruce are you okay? *Bruce Banner: Yeah I'm alright! *Ash Ketchum: So Bruce,you and your cousin come with us to our Alola journey? *Bruce Banner: Sure I'm in. *She-Hulk: Count me in too. *Emerl: Welcome to our team. *Alex: So Loudred wanna come with me? *(Loudred agree) *Alex: Alright go Great Ball! *(Loudred touch the Great Ball then went inside, then shake three times and then capture complete.) *Alex: Yeah I caught a Loudred! *Sam,Clover&Britney: Alright! *Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu! *Ash Ketchum: Way a go Alex! *- *- *- *Narrator: With a help of an old friend Doc the Lone Dinosaur. On top of that Li's Shinx evolves into Luxio. Now Bruce Banner known as The Incredible Green Hulk& Gray Hulk and his cousin Jennifer Walter known as She-Hulk joining our heroes in Alola journey. That's not all Alex caught and reunite her old friend Whismur who now evolved into Loudred as her new Pokemon. *(the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts